Atlas Hunt
The Atlas Hunt is an alternate reality game operated by TheOtherGuy via Youtube and a dedicated Twitter Account. Videos AtlasHuntChallenge1 AtlasHuntChallenge1 is a video uploaded to TheOtherGuy's Youtube channel on the 3rd of March 2019. It consists of a still frame of a deer while a text-to-speech program reads out the following transcript. "Hello. If you're watching this video, you are looking to join the Atlas Hunt. Due to the nature of the Hunt information is currently limited." "If you are looking for more information please join one or all of the social media links provided for future updates" "Thanks for watching, and happy hunting." The video's description reads Join the hunt. Solve the mystery. Open the door. AtlasHuntChallenge2 Like AtlasHuntChallenge1, AtlasHuntChallenge 2 is a video uploaded to TheOtherGuy's Youtube Channel on the 3rd of March 2019. It takes place in a dark train tunnel, beginning with a prerecorded alert, and continuing with a variety of ominous sounds. At the end of the video, a distorted voice begins to speak, and a code is displayed on screen. Alert Message: "To all colony outpost citizens, a Class 3 event has occurred. Please report to the nearest Company official for evacuation. This has been an automated response. Message will not repeat." Distorted Voice: "The deer walk like people. The door will open. The storm will come." Code: Then translated, the code reads as follows: "She waits behind the door. Fear the stormbringer." AtlasHuntChallenge4 Like the other videos, AtlasHuntChallenge4 was also uploaded on the 3rd of March 2019. It consists of an image of a small building, shrouded in fog, while an automated voice plays, and several different lines of text appear on screen. Automated Voice: "Colony Town 53; The lakeside colony town. Surrounded by the beautiful forest. This wonderful town is one of the many Colony Towns on Talon 4. Industry, tourism, and Daedalus Artifact Museum are just a few of the wonderful attractions." "See the sights, try the food, take a ride on an antique bullet train imported from Earth. Colony Town 53 also has the Atlas Hunting Program, fully automated ERROR. End of tourism advertisement.mp4" On-Screen Plain-text: "RESPONSE TEAM GAMMA SENT TO Colony Outpost 53. FINAL MESSAGE FROM GAMMA: STACK OVERFLOW H=1" "Data Stream Corrupted by secondary source. Quality down to 90%." Codes (Translated): * We have reached the marked location. '' * ''It appears to one of Lambert's campsites. * She is nowhere to be seen. * Lamberts notes confirm it. * All the colony outpost 53 titans have escaped. * Wait, these notes also have the location of the towns residents. * What is that?! * Open fire! * of gunfire followed by silence Image Clues Deer Code Translation: "Atlas Data Log 1. Automated contest system active. A hunter has been found, and will arrive shortly." Rotating Orb Translation: "The Atlas Company collapsed years ago. Automated machines, ghosts of the fallen company, set to find someone strong enough to complete their task." AtlasHuntChallenge6 AtlasHuntChallenge8 Translation: Rebooting ATLAS Hunt Program Active Last activation, 15 years ago ''Cause of activation: '' ''DAEDLAUS CLASS 7 EVENT HAS OCCURED Systems check All systems are active Error Error Error Primary directive changed Marked Location has been changed New Primary Directive... Instruct subjects join hunt Subjects are moved to the testing zone Subjects are adviced to seek out THE DOOR Error: Null Value Given No listing for "THE DOOR" Scanning nearby Daedlaus data outposts 15 results for "THE DOOR" Location marked, REDACTED Manor Scanning Searching for potential Atlas Hunt Subjects ATLAS CHALLENGE PACKETS HAVE BEEN SENT Awaiting callback code for shuttle launch Colony Outreach Safety Manual Text See text transcript: Colony Outreach Safety Manual (Transcript) Code Faint encoded text running along the left margin provides a guide to class scenarios when decoded. Class 5: Attack from a Small Titan, Songbird Minor, Or Imortal human. '' ''Class 6: Attack from a class 6 or higher Titan, Songbird Major, Or immortal Subhuman/Alien. '' ''Class 7: Capable of causing higher level events, the summoning of an Ethereal Titan. '' ''Class 8: City S Redacted Text Secrets Hidden withing the very first redacted text box of the document, a very small and very faint message is hidden. "The Eternal Titans take to the train tunnels, even there unstoppable forms fear what waits behind the door, They dread the day they stand face to face with the old gods." Notes * The Atlas Hunt ARG is likely closely tied to the story of VOID SANDWICH, sharing such things as Alpha Creatures, references to Daedalus Inc, and references to Class Scenarios.